fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristina
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan 1= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Tristina (Tris for short) is one of the many conscripted fighters working for the Time Patrol at the time of Xenoverse 2. She is a Saiyan warrior, recruited from some point before the destruction of planet Vegeta in Age 737. While she did not have a major role until Xenoverse 2 episode #25, where she is recruited into Team Universe 7 for the All-Time Tournament, she first appeared in a non-speaking role during episode #10 as one of the many patrollers (and one of only a handful of survivors) to respond to the infamous 'Code Green' incident. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Likely 3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Tristina, Tris Origin: RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: Unknown (Saiyans are considered young even at 80 years of age), seemingly late 20s physically Gender: Female Classification: Saiyan, Time Patrol ,ember, former outcast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin and create forcefields, or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Ki Sensing (Can locate other by sensing their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki, Tristina's senses are far more enhanced than most other beings due to her Saiyan physiology, likely particularly her sense of smell), True Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Tristina gets stronger every time she fights, and can grow stronger spontaneously in the middle of fights, such as when she achieved Super Saiyan 4 after coming to terms with her PTSD), Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Longevity, Rage Power, Transformation (Has access to a myriad of Super Saiyan transformations, and presumably due to still having a tail, access to the Oozaru form, giving her Type 1 Large Size and greatly increased capabilities), Possibly Power Mimicry (Saiyans have displayed the ability to learn new techniques by merely observing extremely quickly), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Super Buu should be capable of performing the Vice Shout through sheer strength), Possibly Reactive Evolution and Energy/Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan 4 Attack Potency: Large Planet level (She should be comparable to average Saiyans such as Raditz, which are still superior to anime Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who can do this) | Likely Universe level (Should be comparable to the likes of Base Goku and Vegeta byt the time of RoF, though has never properly shown her fighting capacity in this form) | Universe level+ (Managed to somewhat stagger post-Future Trunks arc Max Stone, though ultimately grew frustrated and switched to a higher form due to not doing much damage to him) | Universe level+ (Kept up with and at times overwhelmed Max in their brief sparing match, only being interrupted by another bout of her PTSD) | Universe level+ (Far stronger than before, and should be noted that Max is audibly concerned about having to spar with her in this state) | Universe level+ (Far more powerful than any of her previous forms, and was easily capable of dominating Foodpun, despite the Saiyan having earlier kept up with her Super Saiyan 3 form and from then having grown far stronger due to being a Legendary Super Saiyan) Speed: At least Relativistic (Should be superior to both Piccolo and Goku at the beginning of the Saiyan Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Base Goku and Vegeta by the time of Resurrection 'F') | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with and even pressured Max Stone) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, and completely overwhelmed Foodpun, who was previously pressuring even her Super Saiyan 3 form) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should be superior to Piccolo, who can lift pyramids with his mind) | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Likely Universal | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Large Planet level (Should be capable of fighting other warriors on the level of an average Saiyan) | Likely Universe level (Likely on a similar level with Goku and Vegeta) | Universe level+ (Took several shots from a casual Max Stone) | Universe level+ (Fought with Max Stone on a fairly even ground) | Universe level+ (Managed to endure a beating from Foodpun after she entered her Legendary Super Saiyan form) | Universe level+ (Did not take much damage from a severely amped Foodpun) Stamina: Likely very high. Saiyans are known for their incredible capacity to continue fighting despite being severely overtaxed and pushed to their physical and mental limits, and Tristina being one of the strongest Saiyans in Universe 7 should be at the very least capable of this. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Likely Universal with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted when it comes to combat (Saiyans are one of the most intuitive races when it comes to combat due to their natural lust for battle, and can therefore learn new techniques and fighting styles within an absurdly short amount of time compared to other races, and Tristina should be no different), likely Average otherwise Weaknesses: Her PTSD can cause her to stop mid-combat and drop out of her higher forms, though this has presumably been fixed lately due to her Super Saiyan 4 transformation and self-convincing to not let it run her life. As a Saiyan, although never having displayed such attitude so far, her lust for battle and need for strong opponents can presumably cloud her better judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with being a member of the Saiyan ace, ki is the reasons for Tristina's incredible superhuman abilities, and she is capable of condensing this energy into various techniques. * Final Flash: An extremely powerful beam attack presumably copied at some point by Vegeta. One of the only attacks Tristina has displayed fondness for and frequent use of. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Tristina's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, Tristina enjoys a significantly increased lifespan, as Saiyans are considered youthful even by their 80s. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Tristina to constantly push her own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Tristina is badly injured, allowing her to reach a whole new level of power once she recovers. * Super Saiyan: The fabled of the transformation of the Saiyan race that harnesses the power of their immense rage and adaptability to achieve a form that breaks their limits. It is unknown at what point Tristina achieved Super Saiyan or how she did so, but she possessed the ability to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, increasing her power output by the usually accpted 400 times. Later, after being pushed to her limit against the ancient Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6, Foodpun, and rising past her mental trauma, she somehow managed to achieve Super Saiyan 4 without first transforming into a Golden Oozaru, increasing her power to even greater amounts. Key: Pre-Time Patrol/Saiyan Outcast | Base (Xenoverse 2) | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 Note: In regards to this character's incompatibility with the main Xenoverse series scaling, please refer to this blog. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Leona (Hunter Blood) Leona profile (5-A stats and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Internet Category:RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2